


In Your Soul Are Infinitely Precious Things

by splash_the_cat



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Service Kink, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine Wise was bred to a life of service.  For Jupiter, he chooses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Soul Are Infinitely Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, after being all, "Oh, I have no desire to write porn in JA," this is the first of three more smut fics in a row.

_"Ordinary riches can be stolen; real riches cannot. In your soul are infinitely precious things that cannot be taken from you." -Oscar Wilde_

 

Jupiter collapsed face first onto the bed with a groan. "How is it possible that doing nothing but talking and eating all day is so exhausting?" Somewhere above her Caine chuckled. Strong, gentle hands gripped her hip and her shoulder, tipping her over onto her back, and Caine leaned down over her when she blew a raspberry at him for his efforts. He playfully bit the tip of her nose before he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Noooo, bed," she whined as he tugged her along into the giant bathroom. The skirt of the frothy monstrosity "gifted" to her by her hosts, with the unspoken but clear expectation she would appear in at the dinner they hosted in her honor, tangled around her feet and Jupiter wondered if their motive was simple generosity or some kind of underhanded mind trick to lull her into a false sense of complacency by drowning her in petticoats.

"Soon," Caine replied with gentle humor, his deft fingers making short work of the gown's complicated fastenings. The synth her hosts had assigned to dress her had been scandalized by the dismissal of her services in favor of Caine, but Jupiter far preferred this. She sighed and leaned on him, earning a grunt. "That's not making this easier," he said.

"Hmm." She fell limp against him. "This was your bright idea. I would have fallen asleep just fine where I was."

"And regretted in the morning," Caine said tartly as he helped her step out of the mound of dress now collapsed on the floor. Having freed her from her sartorial prison he lifted her onto the floating vanity and began unpinning her hair. She sank into the lethargy that crept along her nerves at the soothing caress of his fingers through her hair, uncoiling the tension of the day with each tightly wound curl he took down. 

Caine's warm hands pressing her thighs apart roused her. They slid up to delve gently into her, thumbs outlining her vulva, one finger sliding inside when he found her slick. She looped her arms around his neck and planted her face against his shoulder. "If you do that I'm going to end up falling asleep on you after." 

"That's okay," he said. "I want to do this for you." She heard a deep inhale, felt it swell in his chest, and his fingers paused their exploration. The moment hung there until she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong just as he let out the breath in a whoosh. "I want to serve you," he whispered, hesitant, into her ear.

Jupiter sat back. "Caine," she said, "That's not... you want to serve me, or you think you're supposed to serve me, because you know I don't expect-"

Caine cupped her face in his broad hands and kissed her. "I want it, I do," he said, "but I think you want it, too?" The flash of arousal that burned through her answered his question; he inhaled deeply again, this time to catch her scent, the corner of his mouth quirking up. 

"Jerk," she muttered, and his smile widened. Sure she liked to be on top and had never felt inclined to hold back when she wanted something from a partner in bed (which had ended a few relationships early), but she'd never thought about it like that. A lot of things about their sex life suddenly made sense: how often and how readily he went to his knees for her, how relaxed he was when he did so. And if she were honest, how it always thrilled her. 

"Fine, then." Jupiter waved imperiously, feeling ridiculous, though not knowing how else to tell him to continue. "Serve me."

Caine waited until her eyes were locked on his and slowly sank to his knees. Jupiter's breath caught in her throat at the twist of panic and _need_ that welled in her at the sight. "Caine... you'll tell me if there's something..."

Understanding softened the heat in his eyes for a moment. "I will tell you no if I need to."

"And yes, if you need to?" 

There was so much in the look he gave her, but he just nodded before he closed his eyes and nudged her thighs further apart, running his tongue in a slow slide up the inside of one, stopping just short of where she wanted him, his breath warm against her skin. "May I touch myself?"

"I want it," he'd said, so she took a deep breath and murmured, "Not yet." She was rewarded with a flash of a smile before he bowed his head to her and replied, ever so softly, "Yes, your Majesty," before he peered up at her through lowered lashes. "What does your Majesty desire?"

"Your mouth," she whispered, anticipation making her dizzy. "Taste me."

And he did, with long, broad strokes of his tongue, slow and gentle. Despite the build-up of the last few minutes, she was tired enough that it was more soothing than arousing, and she said, "Caine, I-," about to plead exhaustion when he worried at her clit with his teeth and her body woke up fast. Jupiter rocked against his mouth, the sharp edge of his canines a gorgeous counterpoint to the soft strokes of his tongue. "Never mind," she said to the questioning quirk of his eyebrow. "Oh, _don't stop_."

He complied, licking into her with increasing fervor, breaking away only to leave small sharp perfect bites at the crease of her thighs. She shifted to give him better access and winced as the edge of the vanity dug into her. "Wait, hang on, this thing is killing my butt."

Caine bit back a laugh as he rose gracefully and scooped her off the vanity. He didn't place her on the bed as she'd expected, instead murmuring, "Field on," settling her into the bed's grav field. It shaped to her, reclining her, leaving her floating before him.

"Whoah," she grabbed for his hands as her brain freaked out for a second until the firm support of the field made it through the immediate instinct that she would fall.

Caine rubbed his hands soothingly up her arms as she wiggled experimentally. "This okay?"

"Yeah," Jupiter said. "Just a little more high tech than I'm used to." 

He dropped back to his knees with a grin and proceeded to adjust her until she was spread open before him. He traced the shape of her, fingers slipping slick and soft, dipping inside her, first one, then two, spiraling her back up a little slower, but eventually the pleasure washed away the last vestige of worry that she was going to end up on her ass on the floor.

She looked down to see Caine's other hand digging into his thigh. "Undo your pants," she said and he immediately fumbled with the clasp, spilling his cock into his hand. He got three hard strokes in before she gently grasped his hair and pulled his head up and said, "I didn't tell you that you could touch yourself, did I?"

His teeth clamped tight onto his bottom lip and he let himself go. "No, your Majesty," he said, and he sounded, oh God, so ragged and wanton and desperate and it sent a spiral of lust roaring through her. Jupiter leaned forward to stroke his cheek, and when he lifted his eyes to hers and gave her a little nod, she slid her hand around to the back of his neck and leaned back, the motion drawing him down to her spread thighs. Once she had his mouth on her, she relaxed into the embrace of the field and into the rising, astonishing need building in her. 

It took a long time before she noticed his right shoulder twitch again and again and she glanced down to see his hand on his cock. 

"Caine, stop." He appeared as lost as she had been moments before, still stroking himself with hurried jerks.

She almost let it go, but she remembered the keen desire on his face when she'd commanded him to stop before, and yes, the fluttering in her own belly at giving him that command. "Caine, I said stop." 

Jupiter stretched out her leg and nudged his hand from his cock, the ball of her foot sliding across the head, and he gasped, eyes flashing wide and said, "Shit. Sorry, sorry, I'm..."

"Do I need to tie those?" The words left her without any real thought, a moment's instinct, but a good one; she filed away the pleading whine that escaped him for later, for next time, even as he shook his head and put his hands behind his back before burying his tongue in her. Beyond the broad, pale, freckled plane of his shoulders she saw he had gripped his left wrist in his right hand, so tight the indentations his fingers left were already painfully white. 

"Do you want to stop?" Jupiter forced it out, hoping he didn't because this was so good and she was close, so close, teetering on an edge of longing and delight in the seductive lure of his supplication.

"No!" he said hoarsely, barely lifting his mouth away to speak before latching onto her clit with his teeth, flicking it with his tongue, and mix of sting and soothe was all she needed, all she could bear, and she came, twisting and writhing in the air, barely aware of Caine's mouth still on her, dragging out her release.

When the thundering of her pulse in her ears faded enough to allow his staccato gasps through, Jupiter said, "Field off." It drifted her down and spilled her into Caine's lap. He caught her before she tumbled backwards; one hand cupped under her butt, the other splayed across the middle of her back, the muscles in his arms corded tight, and his cock pinned between them, hard and slick.

She kissed along the ridge of his shoulder, the sharp jut of his collarbone, up the tendons in his neck pulled into sharp relief by the way he held himself statue still. "Are you close?"

"I am, I am. Please, your Majesty. Let me..."

Jupiter pressed a finger to his lips. The desperate, borderline begging sent a thrill up her spine and she spread her legs across his lap and rocked against his cock, dragging a pained, deep moan from his throat. "What would you do if I said no?"

He panted frantically, but managed to choke out, "I would do as you command, your Majesty."

It made for a heady rush, that unhesitating obedience, even more because he chose this, chose to give her this power, this deeply, dangerously intimate yielding... She reached behind her and drew one one of his hands back to his lap, wrapping his fingers around his cock as she kissed him. "Come for me."

Caine growled as he devoured her mouth. His knuckles rubbed against her clit, rough and slick and perfect as he frantically jerked at his cock. Moments later warmth splashed low on her belly and on her thighs and Caine shuddered before he sagged into her.

"Good?" Jupiter said, and he panted a soft laugh against her shoulder.

"Yeah, good. Really good." He bit the curve of her jaw, just under her ear; Jupiter shivered and tipped her head to encourage him to continue. "That really worked for me."

"Me too," she admitted after wrestling for a moment with the admission. Caine's pleased smile in response was a relief.

"But I don't think I can move," she said, shaking a little as the adrenaline left her. Caine cupped her bottom again and smoothly rose to his feet. The sheer power of the motion rolling through his hips and thighs, and the scrape of his pants against her still sensitive skin pulled a "Hng," from her, half pained, half surprised as heat flared to life low in her belly again, spiraling up her spine.

Caine settled her on the bed this time and after stripping off his pants crawled up over her. "I'm a little sticky," she said when he started to snuggle into her, and his eyes shifted dark and passionate once more.

"Then perhaps I should clean up after myself?"

"Really?" she said, even as she twisted her fingers into his hair and pushed his head down, pressed his mouth low on her belly, where he dragged his tongue through the sticky mess on her skin, then licked his lips. 

"Really." He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before leaning forward to kiss her; she still tasted herself, and the faintly bitter bite of him. "I meant it, that this works for me, Jupiter. All of this. And not just because you like it, too."

Jupiter cupped his face in her hands. "Caine, why didn't you say anything before?"

He twitched one shoulder in a shrug, a sudden faint flush riding the apples of his cheeks. "At first, I worried it would make you uncomfortable, and then I just couldn't figure out the best time and then it felt like I'd let it go too long."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm totally comfortable. Totally, except that my God, this is so hot and I am so turned on right now-" Jupiter sucked in a deep breath to quell the words that raced as fast as her heart. "Back to work, Mr. Wise." She gave his shoulder a shove and he kissed the tip of her nose before working his way back down her body, mouth hot and wet against her skin.

"Yes, your Majesty," he said, demure tone at odds with his brilliant smile as he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her hip. "I am at your service."


End file.
